


Only For You

by sad_oatmeal_hours



Category: Gay baby gang, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Song fic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, gay boys, gaybabygang, gbg oneshot, gentle kisses, golden hours, misfits - Freeform, so soft you might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_oatmeal_hours/pseuds/sad_oatmeal_hours
Summary: Mason and Cam catch the setting sun and enjoy the time together.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> ive never found anything about these two as a ship so i went and fuckin wrote it myself god damnit
> 
> song fic based off of Lund- Only For You

6:40 pm, Golden Hours, Friday

Mason’s hand was intertwined with his, thumb rubbing his wrist in fluent motions. Chests almost touching, sitting on his lap, Mason chuckled as he stared at Cameron’s blue eyes. His other hand, the one with his tattoo, was touching Cam’s light brown hair, sometimes traveling down to his lips. The window was open, a warm breeze coming in and ruffling up their shirts. Now it was time for Cam to laugh, grinning after Mason gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Sunlight dancing on the bed and on their baggy clothes, Mason blinked slowly and began to speak, voice like a whispering meadow. “I spend all my time with you, and I feel so..alive with you.” Blue eyes wandered downwards to Cam’s chest, where his left hand traveled down to. Cameron took in his movements, how his brow furrowed and his long fingers began to tap quickly against the back of his hand.

He was worried, worried he said something wrong or said too much. Cam gave a small smile, hand catching Mason’s before it reached its destination. Turning it over, he kissed Mason’s tattoo softly. 

“I know that’s true, baby,” voice like gentle lapping waves, rougher than Mason’s. Blue eyes met darker blue eyes as he placed Mason’s hand on his cheek, pressing it there for awhile. “My eyes are only for you.” Now both Mason’s hands were on Cameron’s slightly blushing cheeks, lips meeting his. They shared a long, deep kiss as another breeze welcomed itself into the room.

“Fitz, I-I wanna call you all my own.” A streak of light covered Cam’s eyes, making him squint. It changed the color of them, like blue flame, making Mason blush at how pretty he truly was. Cam blinked once, twice, and gave Mason a large grin.

“I won’t stop you.”


End file.
